halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlegroup November
Background Dispatched to participate in the reclamation of former UNSC space lost during the war. Battlegroup November was assigned to combat outer region insurrectionist movements, pirate activity, and remnant covenant factions. Its long range mission which left it out of contact and without support from UNSC forces forced Battlegroup November to operate largely autonomously and thus sported a mostly self sustained contingent of naval forces. Its lead ship was the UNSC Tide of the North, an Autumn class heavy cruiser commanded by Captian Edward F. Zabinski. Operations Operation Incumbent (2557: 6 month operation beyond Human Space) For a six month period the Eligius IV took command of November for an O.N.I. operation beyond Human Space. While all of November was requisitioned for the operation it is unknown if all vessels participated directly in the operation. What little of the operation that was made public does indicate armed conflict against former members of the Covenant hegemony in uncharted space and the successful retention of forerunner technologies. Rumours however go as deep to suggest it involved the Eligius IV utilizing its energy projector to put down a potentially violent insurrection uprising whilst blaming it on Covenant remnants. Interestingly enough a Human colony that had gone silent one week prior to the operations commencement was reportedly glassed during the operations six month active timeframe. Notably the UEG and UNSC did use the glassing of Omayyad was used as an example of how important unity was and showcased what happened to rebellious colonies. Operation Takeback (2552-2557) Paused Indefinitely Initial operation following the end of the Human Covenant war. Battlegroup November was sent into the outer colonies and former UEG space to police, retake, and dissuade insurrectionists, pirates, and covenant remnants alike from laying claims to systems within Human Space. A large portion of Operation Takeback included the occupation and later defense of Jaeter which saw the nearly 80% loss of the original vessels of the group. Size (As of 2558) # Temporary Flagship for a 6 month period in 2557: UNSC Eligius IV (Eligius-class Battleship) # Flagship: UNSC Tide of the North (Autumn Class Heavy Cruiser) # UNSC Hallow Be Thy Name (Halberd-class Destroyer) # UNSC Torch Bearer (Halberd-class Destroyer) # UNSC Deliverance (Deliverance-class Frigate) # UNSC Ember Storm (Deliverance-class Frigate) # UNSC Growing Pains (Strident-class Heavy Frigate) # UNSC Newcoming Fortune (Strident-class Heavy Frigate) # UNSC Above all Else (Strident-class Heavy Frigate) # UNSC Spitfire (Pikeman-class Light Frigate) # UNSC All Under or Above (Pikeman class Light Frigate) # UNSC Heavy Hitter (Pikeman-class Light Frigate) # UNSC Beetlejuice (Pikeman-class Light Frigate # UNSC Bismuth (Anlace-class Light Frigate) # UNSC Eerie (Anlace-class Light Frigate) # UNSC Allobate (Sentry-class Heavy Frigate) # UNSC Gallant (Sentry-class Heavy Corvette) # UNSC Ameerega (Sentry-class Heavy Corvette) Former Member Vessels * UNSC New Haven (Paris-Class Heavy Frigate): 2552-2555 Destroyed in the Battle for Jaeter. * UNSC Provincetown (Paris-Class Heavy Frigate): 2552-2555 Destroyed in the Battle for Jaeter. * UNSC Crimson Crowned (Charon-Class Light Frigate) 2552-2555 Destroyed in the Battle for Jaeter. * [[UNSC Call to Valor (FFG-315)|UNSC Call to Valor]] (Charon Class Light Frigate) 2554-2558 Converted into mobile training center after the destruction of requiem. * UNSC Shoot First (Stalwart-Class Light Frigate) 2552-2555 Destroyed in the Battle for Jaeter. * UNSC Of Sheer Witt (Stalwart-Class Light Frigate) 2552-2555 Destroyed in the Battle for Jaeter. * UNSC In Good Favor (Stalwart-Class Light Frigate) 2552-2555 Destroyed in the Battle for Jaeter. * UNSC Spam Wagon (Mako-Class Corvette) 2552-2555 Destroyed in the Battle for Jaeter. * UNSC Expunge (Mako-Class Corvette) 2552-2555 Destroyed in the Battle for Jaeter * UNSC Sea Dragon (Phobos-Class Sloop) 2552-2555 Destroyed in the Battle for Jaeter. Category:Deliverance Category:UNSC Units